Coffee and Cigarettes
by Third Chance
Summary: Coffee and cigarettes are best when shared with you. For LilxMomo's birthday. Creek oneshot.


**Author's Note**: _Happy Birthday, LilxMomo. _This is for you because I know you how much you adore Creek and fluff, so I mixed the two. Have a fantastic birthday. Save me cake. Come be my slave when you're done having a wonderful birthday.

Oh and this is a holiday fan fic. Completely out of season, I know.

* * *

Craig Tucker watched the white puffs of smoke dissipate into the winter air. Snow crunched under his shoes as he walked towards the edge of town, no exact destination in mind. He enjoyed getting out once and a while, purely to keep tabs on everything in South Park. Sometimes crazy shit happened.

The sun had set almost an hour ago. In it's place was a blanket of glittering stars and a bright crescent moon. The snow glistened as Craig walked on, completely contented. Night time was peaceful; Not to mention the perfect setting to check out the town while having a cigarette or two.

It was pleasant being able to escape his family when they were quarreling with each other over how to decorate for tomorrow, Christmas Day. Craig didn't like celebrations or parties, nor did he like setting up for them. That was an ideal job for Ruby and his parents. Mr. Tucker strung the lights in and outside of the house, additionally responsible for purchasing a tree. Ruby liked to hang up ornaments on said tree and scatter festive nicknacks throughout the household.

Craig would do the same thing ever year: escape the house before the preparation commenced, find a couple unique gifts for everyone in the family (including Stripe), and finally return, preferably after everyone was relaxed. Preparing for Christmas for the Tuckers was never a calm experience.

Despite the holidays being complete chaos, it was a quiet celebration. There was no giant party where all friends and relatives were invited. Not even a single carol. It was simply _them_.

Craig trudged on, squinting at his wrist-watch to read the time. _11:19. _He had been out longer than he'd expected, but shrugged it off, knowing his family wouldn't be missing him yet. They didn't need Craig to help prepare, Ruby and his parents had it well-covered, almost to the point where if you tried to help, they'd shoo you away. However, he knew he would need to be back before too long, otherwise they wouldn't be happy with Craig. They were a tightly bound family and didn't take it lightly when a member wasn't present for a holiday.

Flurries of snow began to fall, adding to the wondrous sight of South Park. Craig shivered; The cold chill of night was beginning to move in. He grumbled to himself, forming an incoherent sentence about wearing more layers than a measly jacket. It was turning out to be a picture perfect Christmas Eve. Craig smiled at the lampposts that lit the dark night, which had started to collect small piles of snow on top. A soft breeze blew, destroying the deposited flurries, moving them elsewhere.

He considered turning back to go home, but stopped when seeing a rather large source of light just a little ahead. He knew what it was immediately. Craig would recognize that building even if it had been further away.

It was Tweak Bros., the one coffee shop in town. They served coffee and breakfast foods all day, making it one of Craig's best friends', Clyde's, favorite place to eat. The brunette adored breakfast food.. and food in general. It was thanks to Clyde's obsessive chowing that he had rekindled a friendship with Tweek Tweak.

Craig had been friends with him through middle school since the fight they were tricked into, and they began to drift away from each other during high school. They went their separate ways, each interested in different things.

And then, last year, right before graduating from the 11th grade, Clyde wanted to eat at Tweak Bros. as a "pre-graduation feast". Craig and Token tagged along, neither too thrilled about Clyde's choice of eateries.

Craig changed his mind after seeing who was working at the counter. In all honesty, he had missed the spazzy blonde as part of their circle of friends. Everything had seemed to be dull after Tweek left the group and Craig was overjoyed at the chance of reuniting with his childhood buddy.

They would talk for hours after closing, just about life, it was nothing special. The conversations always left Craig with the desire for more time with Tweek; He was like an addiction that Craig didn't want to shake. It was fun to talk to Tweek, he had interesting views on things that other people wouldn't think of normally. Craig was fascinated by everything the blonde did, from the fact he was able to stay strong and not give up during tough times, to cute talents he'd picked up somewhere along the way.

As senior year came into being, the four friends were inseparable just like old times. Over the last three months, Craig made Tweek a very regular part of his life, while juggling Token and Clyde, family, and homework.

It was all worth it, though. It was worth it because even if it didn't amount to anything, Craig knew he was in love with Tweak Tweek. He didn't know if the feelings were returned or not. The whole situation wasn't worrying Craig, everything worked itself out in the end. Him and Tweek just _clicked_. They worked well together, like coffee and cigarettes.

Craig had a sudden craving for a cup of coffee at the thought of coffee and cigarettes. The two _did _go rather nicely together.

But it was late on Christmas Eve and Craig had his doubts. _Someone may have left the lights on by accident. _He took a couple steps towards the coffee shop, and felt a twinge of disappointment as he heard nothing but cars off in the distance.

Craig wondered if he should forget the entire thing and go back. It _was _getting late, after all and he certainly didn't want to get in hot water with his parents and Ruby. That would spoil Christmas for everybody.

About thirty seconds later, Craig made up his mind. He jogged in the direction of Tweak Bros., just to ensure that Tweek wasn't around and he could go home without feeling like Tweek may have been there.

Craig smiled as he got closer. The little coffee shop was Craig's second home – it even smelled welcoming.

Advancing, he peered into the large window to see if anybody was there. Craig's heart skyrocketed as he saw the petite blonde stringing snowman lights across the front counter. He was doing it ever-so-gracefully, like that was his favorite activity. Tweek bore a contented smile, as he hooked the little snowmen onto ledges and booths around the coffee shop parameters.

Craig watched, mesmerized by his best friend's delicate movements. _Wow. _He was stunned; He had never seen anyone be so on task, but yet, _casually _doing something. Tweek was the one and only person he knew that could pull it off, while still looking like an angel.

The blonde neared the large, "wall-sized" window Craig was currently stationed at, leaving a trail of decorative snowflake lights.

_I don't want to scare him.. _Craig thought, moving away from the window and instead nearing the entrance. _I might scare him anyway, by accident, but at least I won't look like a stalker if I use the coffee shop door._

He reached for the handle, not taking into account that it may be locked, and turned the knob. A chorus of soft bells sounded from above, unfortunately frightening poor Tweek. Craig smiled at the sudden outburst from his friend, "Hey Tweek." He greeted, closing the door behind him.

"What are you d-doing here?" Tweek asked, staring in utter confusion, snowflake lights still in hand.

Craig shrugged, "Stopping by. Want some help?" He offered, glancing at the decorations piled on top of the counter, along with a large box labeled "Xmas". There were those weird sticky things to put on windows and more lights.

"-ERGH- I guess if you want to help you c-can, um, hang up the snowflakes on the ceiling." Tweek replied, motioning to the counter where the box lay. "Just take one and t-tape it up there." returning to the task of stringing up the last of the snowflake lights.

Craig complied, taking the small and glittery snowflakes and taping them gently to the ceiling. He didn't know why, but Craig treated the entire process as if it was something that he absolutely _couldn't _mess up on. No matter what – it would be like letting Tweek down. _And there's no chance in hell that I'd do that. _"How long have you been decorating? And are your parents inside, or what? They should be helping you." Craig asked, breaking the delicate silence between them.

Tweek chuckled quietly, "A while now. Yeah, m-my parents are ...well, I don't know what they're d-doing."

"They left you." Craig deducted, raising his eyebrows. It didn't surprise him, though. Tweek's parents were never with him, especially when he needed their presence.

The blonde sighed, "It's no problem. I l-like Christmas decorating. It's peaceful a-and easy."

_It's easy? _That was one adjective that never came into Craig's head when thinking of making the house look jolly. It was always a battle of "who can get everything done on time" or "redo that, it looks terrible".

He finished the last of the job at hand, calling out to Tweek, who was currently nailing up winter festivities on the bulletin board, "Anything else you want me to do?"

"Nope. That's i-it. I'm doing the rest tomorrow, since we're -GAH- closed." Tweek smiled, advancing towards the counter where all the coffee making machines and breakfast food was kept. "Want to sit down? I can get y-you a blueberry muffin." He offered, looking back at Craig.

Craig couldn't resist that offer. He loved blueberry muffins and there was no point in denying it, because Tweek knew that fact all too well. "Sure, dude." He accepted, moseying over one of the booths near the counter.

He watched as Tweek poured himself a cup of coffee, gracefully. It was intriguing to see his friend at such a quiet and contented state. Normally, he'd be tripping over his feet, twitching and stuttering like mad. Needless to say, Craig liked him. Everything about Tweek was lovable in a different way.

Tweek shuffled in the booth, setting down the muffin on a napkin in front of Craig and his coffee. Craig picked up the muffin, feeling hungrier than ever. Tweak Bros had the best breakfast food in all of South Park, not that there was too much competition.

He took a bite, instantly savoring the blueberry taste mixed with sugar hitting his taste buds. It was delicious. Swallowing, he complimented Tweek, "These are fucking fantastic."

Tweek locked eyes with Craig, pink dusting his cheeks. "-ERGH- Thanks." He grinned, taking another sip of the coffee.

"You're welcome." Craig winked. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" Curiosity got the best of him. He didn't know what the Tweak family did, even after the years of knowing Tweek. It must not have been anything too big, seeing as Craig was never invited to a Christmas Party hosted by them.

"Not really anything. We just sit a-around and open presents and maybe play some g-games." Tweek sputtered out, his blush increasing. It was adorable in every single aspect. The blush made Craig want to ask personal questions, compliment him or tease him if it got the blonde to do _that_.

"Ah," Craig nodded and took another chunk of the muffin, "My family isn't big on huge Christmas celebrations either. They like to be lazy and watch cheesy holiday movies that came out twenty years ago."

Tweek giggled softly.

Craig couldn't help but smile, an action very rare for a Tucker to do. _He can't get any cuter.. He's already on the "cuteness overload" level. Jesus. _"I hope you get some good presents tomorrow, Tweekers. I hope it's something you've always wanted." Craig told his best friend with a genuine sense of caring. He wanted Tweek to be happy, most importantly.

Tweek averted his gaze, blushing madly. "Y-you too." He replied, quickly and filled to the hilt with twitches. After a moment's pause, he spoke up again, "Um.. Craig?"

"Yep?" Craig responded, attempting to meet Tweek's frantic and hyper green eyes. Tweek was visibly trembling, and that slightly worried Craig. Usually the blonde didn't vibrate that badly; Sure, he twitched, tripped on words, maybe shivered a little, but never did he _shake_ like that. "Is there something wrong?" Unable to help himself, the words poured out.

Tweek tried to smile, miserably failing in the process. His eyes ruined it; They looked too frightened and anxious to be happy. "No." Came the response, followed by a string of incoherent mumbles about 'why would anything be wrong'.

Craig shot his friend a quizzical look.

"Okay, y-yes.. I just wanted -NGH- to t-tell you.." The blush only became a brighter shade of red as Tweek continued to speak, "f-for a while now... t-that um.. well, we've been f-friends for a while but I t-think we would m-make-"

_Is he going to say we'd make a good couple? Oh God.. He's confessing to me on Christmas? I knew he was gay but he likes _me? _I thought I was the one with the unrequited crush!_ The whole situation seemed surreal and Craig didn't want Tweek to finish his sentence. He didn't know what he was thinking, but Craig leaned forward, cutting his best friend off to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Tweek seemed in a daze, however, he snapped out of it quickly, moving his lips accordingly.

Craig and Tweek pulled away in somewhat of a unison, leaving Tweek breathless and stunned while Craig felt... like a final puzzle piece was put into place. Not anything supernatural- he just felt that Tweek was what he was missing and the empty void had been filled. It was wonderful to know that Tweek returned his feelings.

_Does this mean we're.. together?_ Before his brain could decide, his mouth chose for him. "Are you open ...tomorrow, maybe?" Craig asked, grinning. There was no doubt in his mind that Tweek was the one for him; It was incredible that they shared the same emotions towards each other.

Tweek nodded, "Yeah, I am. What d-did you have in mind?"

Craig winked, responding with a playful, "Guess you'll have to find out. See you tomorrow, then." He planned, wrapping up the crumbs of his muffin into the napkin. "Hey Tweek.. did you ever notice how we just _fit?_" _Wow, Craig. Lame. I thought you promised that you wouldn't partake in any "emotional" conversations. You're supposed to be a stoic badass, _he reminded himself.

"Yeah," he agreed, "w-we're like... um.. coffee and.." The blonde seemed to be thinking.

"And cigarettes?" Craig suggested.

In response, Tweek nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! Like coffee and c-cigarettes."

Checking his watch, Craig noted that it was 12:03 am. "Fuck.." he grumbled under his breath. "I should probably get home or my parents are going to bitch at me. Thanks for the muffin." He said, using a finger to lift Tweek's jaw up, and locking their lips once more in a short kiss before Tweek could respond.

"You're w-welcome." Tweek murmured back, after parting from their short kiss and leaning against the red cushioned booth.

Craig got up to exit the shop and head home. "Merry Christmas, Tweek." He said after a few moments passing, offering a true smile to his little blonde companion.

Tweek gazed at Craig, eyes showing affection. He spoke softly. "Merry C-Christmas to you too, Craig."

* * *

_**Coffee and Cigarettes are my only escape.  
I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes,  
And I'm on my way downtown, to  
Set up shop, and sing my cares away.  
So, won't you sing with me,  
'Cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kinda lonely.**_

_**Friday nights are always the same in this town.**_  
_**I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.**_  
_**So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,**_  
_**And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day**_  
_**When everything feels okay.**_

_**Ba da da**_

_**Da da da da da da  
Ba da da da da**_

_**Coffee and Cigarettes are best when shared with you.**_

_**Friday nights are always the same in this town.**_  
_**I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.**_  
_**So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,**_  
_**And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day**_  
_**When everything feels okay.**_

_**Ba da da**_

_**Da da da da da da  
Ba da da da da**_

_**Ba da da**_

_**Da da da da da da  
Ba da da da da **_

-NeverShoutNever!, _Coffee and Cigarettes_


End file.
